


The Jayr Heirloom

by DxTURA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based off an old campaign that I participated in!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Something I wrote in 2014 for an English class, but it included my old D&D Characters.





	The Jayr Heirloom

The temple of Mahadi, twin deities of health and prosperity, was known to be one of the more popular places of worship in the Jayr kingdom. The signature colors housed were none other than gold with green trimming that scaled down the pillars connecting the walls to the floor; each and every pillar dividing the walls into smaller, more secular rooms than the main commons everyone walked within. As reputable and friendly as the church could be, however, today was one of the unusual days in which it was eerily quiet – save one frantic figure trudging through the hallway.

Clad in red robes and knee-high boots, the being had curves of a female, yet the build of a man; pointed ears denoting an Elfish nature evident through the robe’s folds, but the face obscured between the silks that masked paced steps. The steps were not calm and steady, but rushed and erratic in form, nearly tripping over the flooring with a heel. Despite the few isolated clergymen expressing concern, the individual ignored them, and merely walked away. Their path, however, would soon be blocked by another person before them.

“Aureos,” said the hooded youth.

“Eos,” Grey eyes narrowed to fixate on the familiar dressing they realized, “You have come.”

Slim fingers pulled the hood back, crimson fabric revealing the male to be known as Eos. Uneven blond strands with a braid that could wrap around his neck like a scarf could easily prompt tourists to believe that the Elfen man was a woman, but it was his complexion that told it all. With skin color lighter than charcoal, though darker than sand, it was clear to anyone that lived in the kingdom to know that he was one of the regal boys. Though judging by Eos’ pursed lips and crossed arms it was clear to Aureos that he did not come for idle banter.

“What is her condition?” Eos inquired, though breathless in speech. Sweat beaded on his face as he bent down to gather his bearings; it was clear that he had traveled a long way.

“Terminal.” Simple, blunt, and straight to the point. Aureos effortlessly opened the door with the wave of his hand., “Come. Firanzia is currently tending to her, but I am sure she is looking forward to your visit.”

Eos pushed past him without wasting any time, teeth grinding as he entered the room. “Noa!”

Noa did not respond, but Firanzia instantly jumped up from the chair nearby. Her brows furrowed and she clenched her fists, but upon recognizing who it was she immediately shook her head and relaxed. “Eos, you’ve arrived…”

“Firanzia, good evening,” He inched his hands towards the bed Noa’s body rested upon, “My apologies for frightening you; I should have been a little more liberal with announcing my presence.”

“It is no problem. I have come to pay my respects after hearing about all that has transpired…” A lone hand rubbed her shoulder, small sigh escaping her lips soon after, “I am relieved to see that despite all of your duties as a Cleric, you are still capable of making time to see your sister in her time of need.”

“I may be the leading Cleric, but there are times I must skip out of my work for the sake of my sister. She’s…” He grew quiet for a time, concealing his mouth with his braid soon after, “She is all the family that I have, truth be told.”

“I recall older portraits of you and Noa as a baby having a multitude of brothers and sisters. What happened?”

Eos grew quiet again, leafy green eyes staring down at the floor as his hands clasped together in a prayer-like gesture. His mind was racing through multiple thoughts, but his expression never once changed in the midst of it all. He broke out of his trance after some time passed – looking back to Noa with a small smile.

“Was her equipment salvaged?” He changed the topic immediately.

“Oh, err… Unfortunately most of it was lost to the Dragon attack,” Firanzia dug into a scarf she was currently wearing, pulling out a trinket of sorts and holding it out to him. “The only thing left was-“

“Our Heart: the Heart of the Jayrs!” Eos’ comment threw Firanzia off. Despite her curiosity she immediately handed the trinket to him, tilting her head to the side as she watched him.

Eos recognized the accessory all too well; a headpiece that was not quite a headband, but not quite a ribbon recovered from the crossfire. Cross-stitched sewing drenched in blue and lavender were combined with beads of the highest quality. Regally embroidered with a pattern that was symmetrical, it was surprising to know that the heirloom lasted throughout an entire skirmish. In fact, it was in perfect condition, save for a bit of dirt. 

The Elven boy opened his mouth to speak, but his thoughts clouded the words, and he became mute by his memories.

It was about a decade ago when Eos and Noa were in peril, and their kingdom was nearly in shambles by the draconic army that encroached to their borders with a gigantic army bursting at the gates. The ground forces stocked to the brim with bows, spears, and explosives alike while the airships of the war hovered on high, their weapons of death readied for the coming tide. The defenders stood ready to protect their home as the magic shielded them began to fade from the constant attacks.

Four clergymen, the twins’ eldest brothers, were busy keeping the enemy at bay while the two made their way through the corridors. Eos tightly gripped Noa’s hand, rushing past a multitude of wooden double-doors that were (on normal occasions) locked or never used.

“Brother, where are we going?” Noa inquired, long, blonde bangs covering her eyes as she was dragged along. “Where’s mother?”

“Defending the kingdom with father. Look, we’ve no time to talk,” He stopped in his tracks, not only to catch his breath, but to address a female that had run towards his direction. “Lettie!”

“Sir Eos. Lady Noa.” Gentle gray eyes met hardened brown as she addressed them both with a nod, “Oh, thank the Gods that you’re safe! We must make haste in hiding you two away; the shield will not hold up much longer.”

Lettie was the Jayr family’s personal scholar, and Eos knew she was not one to speak lies. “Explain,” He demanded, “What do you mean?”

“Three of your brothers have fallen: Neros, Faros, and Lios to be exact,” Lettie was normally soft-spoken, and speaking so bluntly was not like her at all, “Aureos is the only one left, and has commanded me to get you two to safety.”

“He _what_?”

Before Lettie could repeat herself the faint sounds of footsteps could be heard beneath them, incoherent shouts following suit.

“But what of our parents? Tell us, Lettie!” Noa begged, attention clearly divided between both her and the remainder of the hall.

Lettie pulled the “crown” out of her pocket: the noteable headband that nearly brought Noa to tears, yet threw Eos into a fit of rage.

“Lord Eos, you know what you must do,” She gestured the child to take it, “It is your turn to rule.”

He seemed to ignore the idea, merely motioning for Noa to move towards the scholar. “Tell me where Aureos is.”

“You cannot be _serious_!” Lettie was outraged, her face a tomato red as she barked back in response, “You may excel in magic, but I cannot allow it!”

“And I refuse to let the Jayr bloodline suffer any longer,” A low scowl could be heard from the back of the boy’s throat, “Tell me where he is. _Now_.”

Lettie stayed silent, now pulling Noa by her side as she simply shook her head, “The Bastion. Take the last few staircases to your right; the intruders are coming in from the left.”

Eos nodded in confirmation, pulling out his tiny mace from the side of his belt, “Noa, stay with Lettie.”

“But-“

“Listen to me,” He snarled, “I need you to rule and rebuild this family; I need you to work on keeping balance.”

“What about you, though? What will you do, Eos?” She inquired in sobs, breath shaking while her body trembled.

“I’ll make sure our armies and magics push them back; Noa, stop crying. _Just go_!”

Eos made his way past them, tiny legs carrying him to new speeds – though also making sure that he did not overexert himself to the point of collapsing. He could hear the heartbroken cries of his sister, but refused to reason with them any longer. 

He barged through the last set of doors, making his way into the battlement. Aureos immediately whipped his head back, narrowed eyes snapping open in both fear and disbelief.

“Eos, what in the Gods’ names are you doing here?”

“Never mind that!” He cried. “Tell me what I need to do to keep the barrier up.”

Faint calls were what brought Eos back into the present, his left hand that made its way to his chin slowly fell to his side while his right gripped onto the headband. When he finally broke out of his thoughts, he realized the one calling him was none other than Firanzia, worry-stricken and all.

“Are you ill?” She asked, “You were in a trance for quite some time…”

“No, it is fine.” He ripped away a small bow that kept his braid together, and wasted no time in slipping the heirloom onto the top of his head. Slender fingers parted the hair enough for it to fall to his lower back, though he did not leave it alone.

Noa’s hair was short, and after glancing back at her face one last time the boy pulled a small knife out of his pocket and hacked away at the strands. Inch by inch fell to the floor, and though it shocked the woman next to him she wasn’t as surprised as her expression indicated her to be. Rather, she stayed quiet.

“Noa’s time is over, and I refuse to let this kingdom risk falling once again.” Eos completely rid of the robe, sporting the same sanctified garb he and his sister wore as twins. “Inform Lettie and Aureos immediately; Make no mistake, for I will continue to rebuild the kingdom we wished to uphold.”


End file.
